Toshinori Yagi vs. All For One: Rematch
Toshinori Yagi vs. All For One: Rematch is a battle fought between the Symbol of Peace All Might and the leader of the League of Villains All For One. Members of the Hideout Raid Team: Endeavor, Edgeshot, and Gran Torino also support All Might in the latter stages of this battle. Prologue At the Nomu factory, All For One defeats the Hideout Raid Team lead by Best Jeanist. He commends Best Jeanist for his technical skill but states his Quirk isn't worth stealing. The No. 4 Hero tries to fight back but All For One effortlessly incapacitates him. All For One destroys most of the building and then transports the Nomu to the main hideout to distract the heroes invading there. All For One uses his Warping Quirk to transport Katsuki Bakugo and all the villains to his location. All For One tells Tomura Shigaraki that despite his failure, he can always try again. All For One says he exists to support his protege and Tomura can retry as many times as he needs to. The heroes fend off the Nomu at the main hideout. All Might leaves the main hideout to Endeavor and ventures five kilometers to the Nomu factory in just over thirty seconds to confront All For One directly. All Might tells his arch nemesis that he's taking his student back and All For One replies that the Symbol of Peace has arrived to kill him a second time. Battle 220px|left|thumb|All For One sends All Might flying. All Might attacks All For One and the villain catches both of his fists in mid-air. He's able to hold All Might back and their confrontation creates a large shockwave. Both of them recover as they taunt one another about their new weaknesses. Irate, All Might claims that he'll take back Katsuki, defeat All For One, and make sure all the League of Villains are arrested. All Might leaps at All For One and the villain responds that the No. 1 hero has his work cut out of him. All For One uses Springlike Limbs, Kinetic Booster x4 and Strength Enhancer x3 to boost the power of his Air Cannon. The masked villain blasts All Might with an air cannon so powerful that it sends the hero through a nearby building. Even though the attack destroyed a good portion of the city, All For One suggests its not strong enough to kill All Might. All For One tells Tomura and the other villains to leave with Katsuki and creates a Warp Gate by using Forcible Quirk Activation on Kurogiri's unconscious body. All Might returns and All For One uses Air Walk to levitate and clash with All Might in the air, producing another powerful shockwave. The villains attack Katsuki and try to capture him again. Concerned, All Might tries to save Katsuki but All For One uses his Quirk enhanced fingers to attack All Might and keep him away from their fight. 220px|thumb|All For One holds off All Might so Tomura can escape. Izuku, Tenya, and Eijiro suddenly soar above the battlefield in an attempt to rescue Katsuki. All For One tries to stop them but All Might backhands him into a building. The students manage to rescue Katsuki and Gran Torino arrives to defeat the villains. All Might says Gran Torino is too slow and the old man responds that All Might is just too fast. Gran Torino scolds All Might for rubbing off so negatively on Izuku. All Might says he didn't expect Izuku to come after the Hosu Incident but isn't surprised by the teenagers' actions. All Might turns his attention back to All For One and claims he can fight without restraint. Gran Torino tries to deal with Tomura and Himiko but All For One warps all the villains away. All Might attacks again and All For One warps Gran Torino in the path of his fist and sends the force of the punch back at All Might by using Impact Recoil. Tomura's master claims he only appeared to save his protege and states that he will remain in order to fight his arch nemesis. All For One talks about how All Might became the Symbol of Peace by crushing one after another of All For One's comrades. 220px|left|thumb|"Those are things I cannot forgive!" All For One tries to kill Gran Torino with an air cannon, but All Might grabs his teacher from the portal and counterattacks with a Detroit Smash. He forcibly negates the enhanced air cannon but takes damage in the process. All For One knows All Might is still holding back because citizens nearby have been caught up in the chaos. Angry, All Might stops All For One's taunting and says he cannot forgive the way the villain uses people and discards them like trash. All Might rushes All For One and grabs his left arm. All For One doesn't have time to warp and All Might punches the villain's head into the ground, crushing his mask. The No. 1 hero begins to reach his time limit and slowly reverts back toward his weak form. He's surprised that All For One is still conscious, and the villain says that he has heard that exact line before, from the previous user of One For All: Nana Shimura. All Might demands All For One keep his master's name out of his mouth. All For One taunts him about Nana's death and All Might attacks in anger. All For One creates an explosion that sends All Might flying back. Gran Torino rescues All Might by catching him in the air. He tells All Might to calm down because this is the same way All For One escaped in the past. They land together and Gran Torino reminds All Might not to exchange words with their enemy because his fighting style and Quirks are completely different now. Gran Torino advises his former student to be more clever than attacking head on. By this point in the battle, much of Kamino Ward has been destroyed. The news reports the catastrophe as the result of the League of Villains ringleader and broadcasts the event live. All For One continues to taunt his nemesis by asking if its fair that All For One crush peoples faith in Hero Society after Tomura was the one to chip away at it. He continues, saying that he hates All Might because even more than the hero hates him. All For One uses Springlike limbs and enhancer Quirks to prepare to fire off another air cannon. Gran Torino predicts his attack and tells All Might to dodge and counterattack. Gran Torino moves away but All For One aims his attack on a nearby civilian trapped under some rubble. All Might throws himself in the way of the massive air cannon and takes the full force of the attack. All Might reverts completely back to his weak form and All For One reveals All Might's weakness to the world in an attempt to crush his pride as the Symbol of Peace. Despite his weakened body, All Might remains steadfast and says being the Symbol of Peace isn't something All For One can take away. Still determined to crush All Might's psyche, All For One reveals that Tomura Shigaraki is Nana Shimura's grandson. This revelation sends All Might spiraling into despair. The nearby civilian and everyone watching the event, including Izuku and Katsuki encourages All Might to keep fighting. All Might regains his confidence and focuses One For All into his right arm. He tells All For One that heroes have too much to protect to lose against villains. Gran Torino realizes that All Might has taken too many hits and is reaching his limit because only his right arm is muscular. All For One floats above All Might and prepares to attack with another air cannon. He's interrupted by the arrival of Endeavor and Edgeshot. The Flame Hero attacks with a flamethrower move and All For One dispurses the fire with an air blast. All For One commends the heroes for dealing with the mid level Nomu so quickly. Enraged by All Might's weak form, Endeavor demands All Might keep fighting in order to show the world why he's the No. 1 hero. 220px|left|thumb|All For One attacks with his ultimate combination of Quirks. All For One grows annoyed with the encouragement and prepares to attack. Edgeshot stops him and uses his Quirk to fly through the air and assault the villain. The Ninja Hero reminds the villain that the heroes have arrived to assist. Kamui Woods joins them and rescues the heroes All For One defeated earlier. Tiger rescues the nearby civilian and reminds the Symbol of Peace that no matter what he looks like, he'll always be everyone's No. 1 hero. All For One uses a powerful air blast to send Endeavor and Edgeshot flying back. He combines the Quirks: Springlike Limbs, Kinetic Booster x4, Strength Enhancer x3, Multiplier, Hypertrophy, Rivets, Air Walk, and Spearlike Bones to greatly enhance his right arm with the "ultimate combination" of Quirks. All For One claims the blasts up until now were to wear All Might down, not to kill him. The villain claims that he can confirm that One For All no longer dwells within All Might and the hero is using up what embers of the Quirk he has left. He even reveals that All Might passed on his Quirk to Izuku Midoriya and taunts him for allowing Izuku onto the battlefield. The forces of light and darkness collide as the combatant's Quirks clash and create a massive explosion. All For One uses Impact Recoil to push All Might back. All Might states that as Izuku's teacher he must do for the young man as Nana Shimura did for him. Inspired by his former's masters words of advice, All Might reverts his arm back to its weak form, allowing All For One to crush it. This gives All Might an opening to pump up his left arm and land a direct punch to All For One's face, breaking off the rest of his mask. 220px|thumb|[[United States of Smash!]] All For One recovers, commenting that tricks like that are unlike All Might and his attack was weak. He uses Spinglike Limbs on his left arm and prepares to attack. All Might claims his attack was weak because his back wasn't in it that time. Impassioned by inspiration from Nana to do his best, All Might focuses the last embers of One For All back into his right arm. All Might dodges under All For One's attempted air cannon and strikes the master of evil with his most powerful technique: the United States of Smash! All Might bids farewell to All For One and One For All as his attack creates a twister so powerful it sways the news helicopter and carries nearby buildings through the air. The last embers of One For All go out within All Might, but All For One is defeated once and for all. Aftermath 170px|thumb|All Might stands victorious. With All For One finally defeated, All Might raises his fist and assumes his muscular form. He stands victorious as the world watches the Symbol of Peace carry out his last heroic deed. The media announces All Might's victory as onlookers cry and cheer for their No .1 hero. Edgeshot says All Might shouldn't push himself but Gran Torino says to let him be because this is his last job as the Symbol of Peace and the No. 1 hero. Later on, Uwabami, Pro Heroes, and the Police Force arrive to rescue other civilians and arrest All For One. All Might turns to the media's camera and says you're next. Commoners take this as a threat to other villains, but Izuku knows All Might means its time for his protege to step up and become the new Symbol of Peace. All For One is taken to Tartarus Prison. He laments All Might's victory but claims the hero lost his chance to die. All For One doesn't appear to be worried about the state of the League of Villain's because he knows it will be Tomura Shigaraki's turn to step up now. Trivia *This scene has won the award for 'Best Fight Scene' in the Crunchyroll Anime Awards 2018. References Site Navigation pl:Toshinori Yagi kontra All For One Category:Toshinori Yagi Battles Category:League of Villains Battles Category:All For One Battles